True Mate
by unabashedlyuseless
Summary: AU. "As soon as I touched her I knew what the pull meant and why it had led me here. The tingles that shot through me at our contact a tell-tale sign. Mate. This broken beauty was my mate." Victoria/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Updates will most likely be slow so you have been warned._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own plot. _**

**__I do not have a beta for this story so all mistakes are my own.__**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One <strong>

* * *

><p>Victoria POV<p>

I was running through the forest, heading towards the direction of the pull that had seized me as I was hunting for my meal in Port Angeles. I didn't know what it was exactly, I just knew that I needed to get to where it was pulling me. It was like something deep within me, a primal instinct that has been dormant since my transformation, was suddenly awakened and I just ran.

I had passed a sign that read 'Welcome to Forks' a while back. The name of the town was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't recall where I've heard it before.

The pull seemed to become stronger the more I ran, intensifying in its effect on me and the urgency I felt as I headed further into the forest that surrounds the town. As soon as I was in the forest though I heard a loud cry that was followed by heartbroken sobs and I knew, somehow, that that was my destination. I ran towards the sound and the most amazing fragrance hit me, like a mixture of vanilla and lavender. It drew me in and so I followed it.

When I got to the source of the cries and that wonderful scent that had captured me, what I saw made my dead heart break.

There was a young girl, who looked to be no older than eighteen, crying her heart out in a fetal position as she rocked herself on the ground. The way in which she was crying made it clear that she was in pain, not a physical pain but an emotional one, and it hurt me seeing her so hurt.

The smallest of drops of water hit me in that moment and I could tell it was going to rain soon. I had to get the girl away from here so I walked slowly towards her then bent down and gently picked her up. As soon as I touched her I knew what the pull meant and why it had led me here. The tingles that shot through me at our contact a tell-tale sign. Mate. This broken beauty was my mate. And knowing that now just intensified my ache for her.

I carefully carried her, cradling her body against me, as I ran through the forest following her scent back to a white two-story house. Though she seemed unaware of me, she had moved into my embrace and hid her face in my neck to hide from the harsh winds created by my speed as she continued to sob. I circled the house checking for any heartbeats and then jumped up onto a tree outside of and through the window of the room where her scent was most notable once I found no other heartbeats.

As soon as I entered I let out a low growl as I smelled the scent of another vampire that has been here frequently and quite recently, making me realize that the same scent had lingered in the forest. The thought of someone else touching my mate pissed me off. When I find the idiot who dared to touch her I will make sure they-

My thoughts were cut off by my mate shifting in my arms as she hugged herself. I set her down on her bed, where she curled into herself again, closed the window to shut out the coming onslaught of rain and began pacing, trying to figure out how I was going to deal with everything. Another pained sob came from my mate and in a matter of seconds I was laying down beside her, wrapping her up in my arms and whispering words of comfort in her ear.

I stayed that way with my mate for a couple of hours as the rain pelted softly on the window in an almost calming way, and when my mate's heartbeat slowed to a steady beat I realized she had fallen asleep. I looked down at the peaceful face of my mate lying on my chest and thanked whatever higher power that my mate could get some relief from her pain in her unconscious state.

I was in a relaxed state now, thoughts of everything I had to do to stay here and get to know my mate going through my mind as I held her while she slept. Though I've thought of the day I would meet my mate repeatedly in my extended life, I never imagined it being like this. When I felt her stir again I looked down, thinking she was waking only to see she was still deep asleep, just shifting her position.

I went back to relaxing in my thoughts but a whimper made me tense a bit. I reached my hand out to caress my mate's cheek but another whimper and a whispered "no, don't leave" as her grip tightened around me made me retract it.

I was confused as to what she meant as I wasn't going to leave her.

She began to stir and whimper more as the night wore on and soon I realized she was having a bad dream as humans sometimes do. Mumbled and pained words of desperation were leaving my mate's lips, and hearing my mate in this state both angered and pained me. I am going to kill whoever caused her this pain.

I started stroking her hair, running my fingers through her soft tresses and whispering into her ear hoping to ease some of her pain and she eventually calmed as she snuggled into my embrace, giving me a small burst of joy at her reaction that was soon overshadowed by my thoughts of what was causing my mate such pain.

Throughout the night I had to repeat the motion of soothing stokes on her hair as she dreamt of what seemed to be haunting memories.

It was around six in the morning according to the alarm clock on my mate's bedside table when I heard my mate's heartbeat start to pick up indicating she was waking. I unwrapped myself from around her and sped out the window, jumping to the tree right outside of her room. I watched as she slowly came into consciousness, rubbing her eyes and yawning as she stretched her arms. An adorable sight indeed.

She looked around as if looking for someone and for a second I thought she might have known I was there but then she started crying once more. It took all my strength and willpower to not go to her and comfort her. The last thing I wanted to do was frighten her, not knowing if she knew of my kind for sure. So with great force I jumped down and ran off to the forest making a silent promise to myself and my mate that I'll be back later.

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

I woke feeling as though something was missing, and I looked around to see if someone was here but found no one. I don't even remember getting home from the meadow in the forest. What hap- Oh. As soon as I remembered what exactly had happened yesterday at the clearing I started crying again. The pain I felt hurt too much to keep it bottled in, and so I released it all in broken sobs that irritated my already sore throat. I shifted around on my bed as my vision blurred and clutched at my aching heart.

He left me. They all did. Left me alone in the forest and didn't even care that I was in pain at his leaving. Like they never cared to begin with. That's what hurt the most, it was all a lie. They told me repeatedly that they loved me. That I was a part of their family. That they'll never leave me, but they did. And it hurt so much.

I buried my face into my pillow and the scent I caught on it seemed to soothe me though I didn't know where it came from. It was like a mixture of the wild and rain, if the rain had a scent. It was comforting somehow and I relished in the smallest bit of soothing comfort to the ache in my chest.

I don't know how long I stayed in bed that day but by the time I got up to use the bathroom it was nighttime once again and the rain that had started once more today had long since left.

I thanked whatever higher power there might be that Charlie left this weekend on a fishing trip. I didn't want to see or talk to anyone right now or even act as if I was fine. I wasn't fine at all. I wanted to stay in bed all day, releasing the pain I felt at the abandonment of what I thought was my family. I wasn't even hungry so I didn't bother going downstairs for anything that day.

I fell asleep around nine, too exhausted to stay awake after hours of alternating between sobbing and silently crying as I thought of them. Thought of him.

* * *

><p>Victoria POV<p>

After I left my mate I made my way back to Port Angeles to feed and made it in time to stop a man from attacking a young girl that appeared to be Native American. I made to snatch the would be rapist once she had looked away, hoping that her frightened state would make her think less on what might of happened to the man that attacked her.

I drained him quickly never having been one to draw out a kill, even though the men I kill deserved the pain for what they did or were about to. My diet consisted of ridding the vile humans that are more monsters than some of the vampires I know, including myself.

After I had satisfied the burn in my throat down to a barely noticeable throb, I called one of my most trusted friends to ask her of what she knew of the area.

"Hello?" Her smooth and calm tone came through the phone and I smirked briefly as I remembered what that voice sounded like in the midst of passion. But then a flash of my mate passed through my mind and I knew I couldn't ever be with another again now that I've found her, but I did not mind that at all.

"Hello hun, I have some great news and a need for some information provided by my dearest friend." I reply in a low mock-seductive tone I knew would make her chuckle just as she did. I doubt I'll stop flirting with my dear friend as it was just a part of our friendship. Hopefully my mate isn't the jealous type, I think humorously to myself.

"Straight to the point as always Victoria. What is this news and what do you want to know?" she asks bluntly in return and it causes me to chuckle at how alike we are, one of the reasons it would not have worked between us. We would clash too much to be in any romantic relationship, and she already has her mates.

"Well my dear Irina I have found mia anima gemella." A pause for an excited squeal from what I'm guessing to be Kate in the background, resultant chuckles and congrats from what's there of their coven. She must be at the house if they're with her. "Thank you all. And I need to know what you know of Forks, Washington. I recall you mentioning it once."

"Your mate is in Forks?" Irina asks seriously and it makes me pause for a second. What does she know of this town?

"Yes, I actually found her in a distressed state on the floor of a clearing and I smelled a recent vampire scent both in the forest where I found her and in her room." In response to what I said I hear whispers start up from their conversation though it's too low for me to understand over the crappy cell network. After a few seconds of not so patiently waiting Irina comes back on.

"We think we know why you might of found that and we apologize sincerely that we've never mentioned this before." She pauses for my acknowledgement of what she said and then continues in a rushed voice as if wanting to get it all out at once, "Though we argued with them over this, it was ultimately not our decision. Our cousins, the Cullens that I've told you about briefly, had moved back to Forks almost two years ago and this past year one of them had found their mate in a human at the local high school. All we know of her is that she goes by Bella as that was all we were told. We didn't actually know of her until a week ago when the Cullens came by to tell us that they will be going on separate vacations after having left Forks. All they said was that Edward's mate was in too much danger with them being around and that Edward has convinced them that they should let her live a normal life, since Edward with his idiotic ideals does not want to 'damn her soul'. Yesterday was supposed to be the day he told her of their decision but I'm guessing she might not have taken it as well as Edward had said she did."

Once she had finished I let out a threatening growl that was both possessive and pissed off in nature. "How could they have thought for even a second that my mate was his? Aren't there three mated pairs in that coven?" That was the question I first thought of. That and- What idiots would pursue a relationship with a human just to abandon them.

"They are all young and I doubt any of them have seen a mating between a human and a vampire as they are rare. We do not like to get into their problems unless asked of assistance and we weren't. They left the next day after they told us, all going on some sort of vacation, and Edward only stayed long enough to tell them of what falsely happened apparently, as he said she understood and thought she would be better off without them."

"That doesn't answer how he could have left and not know they were not mated though. Besides the point that she knows of our kind, which I gather from what you are telling me she does; it is against the laws to leave her with that knowledge. Not to mention mates can never leave each other or cause them pain intentionally, especially if their newly mated." I forced out through gritted teeth, irritated that my mate is in pain because of a young and idiotic vampire that thought they were mated. Not even realizing I had started to pace as I heard of what has happened until now.

"That's what we were discussing telling you about." Irina says and it makes me pause in my pacing, "Alice had stayed for awhile after the others left and told us that it was for the best. That she saw something in a vision after Edward had made the decision to leave and break up with Bella. She told us that she understood they weren't true mates and asked us not to tell the others of this as they might tell Edward. She said that Bella will have her mate by her side soon and as soon as you told us that you found your mate in Forks we knew it was you." By the end her tone has lightened and I could tell she was happy for me that I've finally found my mate.

I've know her for a long time, and as a result of our friendship her coven. They are all mated which is one of the reasons I never accepted her offers to join them. Irina has her mates, and the other two are mated to each other. I could not be around them much without a mate to call my own.

I have calmed down considerably after having all the facts and I know they can tell by my tone. "Thank you for telling me all of this. I have to go back to my mate in a few hours after I deal with some things. I know you all prefer to follow the laws as I do so do not worry as I will change my mate as soon as she allows." After a few more words of encouragement and apologies that I dismissed given that it wasn't their doing, I went off towards the school to become a new student in senior year, making sure to have the exact same schedule as my mate.

Irina had texted me that Alice had called and told her that I should wait until Monday at school to introduce myself to my mate, who I now know is fully named Isabella. I agreed only because it would apparently have the best reaction from my mate instead of showing up at her house this weekend and frightening her. I took up residence in the Cullens house with permission from Alice and so I made myself comfortable in their living room, making sure to air out their scents.

Then I headed towards my mates house just as she had fallen asleep in the early night and watched over her from the tree outside her window. As soon as I heard the first whimper fall from her lips I was in her room and on her bed comforting her. Content in just being close to my mate and providing her some comfort, I shut my eyes and fell into a meditative state.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading!<em>**

**_Hope you all enjoyed and feedback on the story and my writing is very much appreciated. :)_**

**_edit: I've fixed some things and also changed the POV thing that someone had mentioned in a review, so thanks for pointing that out to me reviewer!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Sorry for the long wait but I did warn you guys about slow updates (though I admit it took much longer than I expected). It took me awhile to figure out how I wanted their first meeting to go but I hope it turned out good. And thank you for all the encouraging reviews and the follows and faves. Every alert on my story made me happy. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own plot. _**

**__I do not have a beta for this story so all mistakes are my own. I do try to go over it but I miss things.__**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two <strong>

* * *

><p>Victoria POV<p>

My routine for the rest of the weekend consisted of heading out in the morning once I heard my mate start to wake then returning at night to comfort her as she slept, watching over her as she seemed to grieve her abandonment and as a result testing my will to stay away from her before Monday. I really wanted to talk to my mate.

Alice said that though she would still 'freak' on Monday from seeing a new vampire, especially a red eyed one, it would be worse before then. Having seen visions of my actions, Alice has sent a message of warning every time I decided to comfort my mate while she's awake. I had to stay away while my mate was in pain and only having Alice tell me exactly why it would be best that I did had calmed me.

During the day I would leave and head to Port Angeles to get used to a crowd of people before school the following week. I've never gone to a school since the concept didn't come into existence until after my change, well except for university which I attended with the Denalis a few years back for something to do. I usually travel around the world, sometimes staying with friends and acquaintances that I've met throughout the years.

Once night falls I head back to my mate and watch over her as she sleeps, eyes closed in a meditative state as I lean on the tree hidden in the shadows from human eyes. When I hear my mate whimper from a nightmare I rush in to comfort her but I'm always gone by the time she awakes to make sure she doesn't see or notice me.

It wasn't until Sunday night that who turns out to be her father comes home from an apparent weekend trip. At first I had panicked a bit at seeing a police vehicle turn onto my mate's driveway but once I heard him call her 'Bells' and her reply of 'Yeah dad' I calmed. She doesn't say much to him though, excusing herself early from the dinner she made for them when he had come home to do some homework.

On Monday my excitement has encompassed me and I head out to get ready for my very first day at a high school. Claiming that I'm eighteen, though I was changed at twenty, allowed me to not have to list a guardian for the school since I am an adult. The fake documents that Irina helped me with were enough to get 'transferred' to the school from one in Alaska.

At seven I rode to the school with a used car that I bought on one of my trips to Port Angeles. Being a vampire over hundreds of years old has its advantages. I was not one for fancy things and a used car would help me better blend in and draw less attention to myself.

I arrived at the school five minutes after seven and walked to the main building to get my schedule. The lady at the front desk with her annoying chipper smile gave me a map to the school that I doubt I would actually need but I took it and thanked her to keep up appearances.

I had all my classes with my mate, one of the things Alice had provided for me. I've yet to meet the future-seer but she is probably the only Cullen I do not hate at the moment for she did not really abandon my mate, knowing I was coming to her.

I had explored the school as I waited for my mate to show up and took the time to locate all my classes, memorizing the routes to each one.

It was five minutes until seven twenty am and I was leaning against the main building, eyes on the parking lot. Soon I saw the red truck that belonged to my mate, the one that sat in her driveway, entering the lot and taking the closest available spot to the school, the one next to my car.

I watched as she got out of the car and shouldered her bag, then made her way to the front doors of the second building where our homeroom is located. As she was heading up the stairs she looked around as if sensing someone looking for her and her eyes found mine.

This was the first time I've looked directly into my mate's eyes and I felt the a faint heartbeat as we stared at each other, the heart of my mate's picking up speed. It was as if it was the phantom of my mate's beating heart echoing in my own dead one.

But then a girl in black rimmed glasses with dark hair broke our connection as she blocked my mate's view of me and asked Isabella if something was wrong. I might have felt jealousy at the concern in her tone if I didn't already know my mate was not with anyone, at least not anymore.

Instead I just waited until they headed inside before I made my way to the homeroom.

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

I felt eyes on me and I stopped to look around. When my eyes met hers I froze in shock.

Vampire was the first thing that went through my mind, oddly followed by beautiful but I ignored that sentiment as I processed what I was actually seeing.

There was a redheaded vampire with red eyes leaning against the building of the school, staring directly at me. The weird thing about it is that though my mind was telling me I should be panicking, I wasn't as frightened as I should be. I briefly wondered if it was the numb feeling I had felt throughout the past weekend but the thought was immediately dismissed because I did feel something. I did not know what but it passed through the moment our eyes connected.

Then thoughts of what a human drinker would be doing at my school went through my head and the most reasonable thing I could think of was that she was a friend of the guy who had tried to kill me, maybe his mate? And I did start panicking at the thought of her being here to kill me.

But then I was distracted by Angela blocking my view of the vampire and asking, "You okay there Bella?"

I snapped my eyes to hers and slowly nodded my head as I shook off the frozen shock and panic I was feeling. "I'm fine Angela," I replied.

She didn't seem to believe me but she accepted my answer and locked her arm with mine leading me into the school and our shared homeroom as she talked about her weekend and then asked about mine. And as I told her that it was spent laying around and being lazy, not really ready to talk about him, I forgot about the vampire if only for the moment.

Maybe I was imagining the woman? Hopefully I was.

But that hope was shattered when the vampire walked into my homeroom a few minutes later, all graceful movements and sparkling blood red eyes.

* * *

><p>Victoria POV<p>

Everyone had already been seated and as I entered the classroom I noticed the empty seat beside my mate and felt a small smile grace my face.

I went up to the professor, or is it just teacher at a high school, and handed him the slip I was to get signed by all my teachers today.

Once he had signed it he gestured for me to wait a moment as he spoke to the class, who were all staring at me with varying degrees of expressions that ranged from lust to envy, "Everyone we have a new student joining us," he turned to me as he added, "Why don't you say a bit about yourself." He was professional, thankfully, and I could tell because he did not look twice at my inhuman beauty and red eyes unlike some of the other humans I've met over the years. I wonder if it was due to exposure to the Cullens for two years, surely he's met or at least seen them in a school with this small of a population.

I snapped myself out of my trivial musings as I turned to the class and spoke with a voice meant to draw in human prey, "Hello everyone. I am Victoria Denali and I transferred here from a school in Alaska. Oh and I have a genetic mutation that resulted in my red eyes in case you're wondering" (the thing about the mutation was sort of true but I hope no one asks about it further). I was looking directly at my mate as I talked and seeing a flash of recognition at the mention of the name I had chosen to take hoped it meant she knew who the Denalis were and could tell I meant no harm.

I sent a small smile her way none the less to ease her, making sure it was genuine and not my usual predatory smirk. The light blush that covered her cheeks told me it worked and I was thankful I had listened to Alice about waiting.

The teacher welcomed me and told me to take a seat and I headed directly to the one besides Isabella, my eyes not leaving hers until I looked away as I sat.

I could see the nervousness she felt in her fidgety movements so I decided to ease her by personally introducing myself, speaking up softly, "Hi there hun."

She looked up at me from where her eyes had fallen to the table and a blush seemed to spread up her cheeks once more, her blood not having a negative effect on me, as her heart sped up. "Oh...um...hi," she squeaked out.

I chuckled at the adorableness of my mate as the happiness of finally talking to her spread through me. But then I felt a spark of fear in my mate and my lips turned down in a frown.

I ignored the looks some of the other humans were throwing our way while they spoke as I moved my desk closer to hers so that they were touching, also ignoring the way she moved away from me, and turned to face her as I lowered my voice, "I know you know what I am Isabella and I swear to you I mean you no harm. I do know of the Cullens and am close to their cousins the Denalis as you might have been able to tell, so please don't be frightened of me." I say it all in the most sincere of voices I could muster and I relax my tense posture a bit when I see her nod, albeit hesitantly.

I continue with my explanation though just to put her at rest, "I know of what happened on Friday and there is a reason for why I enrolled to this school that I cannot yet tell you but I will tell you that I was sort of sent here by Alice Cullen in a way."

Her eyes light up a bit at the mention of the future-seer and I have to push down the jealousy that had rushed through me at her reaction to the vampire.

"You've spoken to Alice?" She questions hopefully and just by looking into her eyes I could tell she was hoping this meant that at least she had not abandoned her completely. Knowing how much pain my mate was and still is in about what happened the rest of my jealousy dissipates as I look at her sympathetically as I reassure her.

"Due to certain things that have come to light, at least to Alice and the Denalis, she had to leave but know that Alice will be back eventually and that she still cares for you. I am hoping that you would allow me to befriend you and get to know you though," I put a hand up to stop the question I know is coming, "I cannot tell you what has come up or why I am here just yet but I promise you will know eventually."

Before Isabella can respond to the information I had just given her the bell for the next period rings and I give her a small smile as I offer her a hand after standing. My smile grows as she accepts with less hesitancy and actually sends a shy smile my way. I can tell she is processing the information though because it soon fades as we walk out the classroom.

I see the young woman who had spoken to my mate earlier looking in our direction, seeming to be deciding if Isabella needs her so I sent her a small nod of reassurance that I have her and she smiles briefly as she nods back even though she seems confused as to how I know Isabella. Her lack of intimidation of me impresses me as most humans would most definitely be due to my 'predatory aura' as Kate once called it.

I turn to lead my mate to our next class while she thinks over everything so she could come to her own conclusions about what I had just divulged.

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

Alice hasn't really abandoned me. I feel much better at that knowledge because if she hasn't maybe the others haven't either and maybe what Edward had told me wasn't true.

I pause in my thoughts at his name. Is that the first time I've mentioned him by name? It's odd that knowing that my family might still be my family had lightened up my heart and the thought of Edward not wanting to be with me is not as painful as before. Why isn't it? Was it just a combination of the abandonment of the Cullens and not mostly the leaving of the supposed love of my life. Is he still the love of my life? Though my heart still aches at the thought that no maybe he isn't anymore, it isn't as bad as before and I feel oddly relieved.

I steal a glance at the vampire walking besides me with her hand placed on my back, the contact having shot explainable tingles through me, as she guided me through the crowd. I have so many questions for this stranger of a vampire and most have to do with what the hell she was being cryptic about. I could only guess Alice must have seen something. Maybe that's why she left, she saw something that meant she couldn't be here now but what was it. Did it have to do with all the Cullens or just Edward? Most likely something involving the redhead next to me. But what? That was my most pressing question. My curious nature, the one that led me to the Cullens in the first place, was itching at all these unanswered questions but I was somehow calm in the presence of this vampire.

At least I was wrong about her intentions. I saw the sincerity and truth of her words in her eyes and after seeing a crazed killer vampire and looking directly into his eyes as he stalked towards me I'm sure I could tell if someone meant to hurt me.

Bringing me to another question. Why did Alice sent her, if Alice even sent her in the first place that is? My life was a lot less confusing and emotional before I knew of vampires but I guess there is a downside to everything. This is just one of the ones for discovering a hidden race among our society.

Taking a deep breath I decide to just go with it and take it day by day. Right now I know I'm not in danger, the Cullens might come back and apparently Alice is coming back, there is a reason as to why they left me, and the pain I felt Friday in that clearing is rapidly fading for a reason unknown to me.

We reach my next period and I just send a small thankful smile to the vampire, to Victoria, for leading me here as I don't even remember the walk and make my way inside as she follows me.

Wait. Does she have all my classes?

* * *

><p>Victoria POV<p>

By the time we arrive at the next period Isabella has visibly calmed and the confusion that seemed to have been emanating from her, it was that palpable, seemed to die down, telling me she had come to some sort of decision. I smile at her as she thanks me with those hazel eyes of hers and follow her into the classroom of our next lesson.

* * *

><p><em><strong>...And I'll leave it there for now.<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Sorry again for such the long wait for this chapter. I do have a general idea of where I want this story to go now though, plot wise at least. There are a bunch of things that need to be addressed even after the eventual get together of the two 'leads'. So it will be at least ten chapters. I have began writing the third chapter, hopefully given that I have no homework for the next four days and its thanksgiving break I could dish out the next chapter and get ahead in the fourth by Monday.**_

_**Something I want to address though: It might seem unnecessary to keep writing whose POV it is but I had read a fanfic with multiple point of views that got a bit confusing since it wasn't labeled whose who and I know that the way I write is not distinguishable in their personalities so it could very well be the same person. So I'll keep with the POV thing.**_

_**PS: I am a beginner writer and so some things, meaning most if not all, are not of the best quality, meaning my writing of the characters and storyline is not really top notch. Therefore- Only constructive criticism is welcomed! As well as those lovely reviews saying they liked it, it gives me smileys :)**_

_****_As always- Hope you all enjoyed and feedback on the story and my writing is very much appreciated. :)_****_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own plot. **_

_**I do not have a beta for this story so all mistakes are my own. I do try to go over it but I tend to miss things.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p>Victoria POV<p>

By the time we arrive at the next period Isabella has visibly calmed and the confusion that seemed to have been emanating from her -it was that palpable- seemed to die down, telling me she had come to some sort of decision. I smile at her as she thanks me with those hazel eyes of hers and follow her into the classroom of our next lesson.

A pause in her steps brings me to a stop and she turns to me with questioning eyes. "Do you have all my classes?" She asks.

I just raise an eyebrow as a small smirk graces my lips and swiftly move around her to the teachers desk to get the little slip signed.

She stands there for a few seconds before nodding her head slowly as she turns, obviously having figured that was a yes, and then quickly walks to the back of the class when she saw most of the class was already seated.

I repeated the same introduction as last time when asked to talk a bit about myself and made my way to the desk next to my mate's afterward.

As I slid in I watched her curious yet nervous eyes dart from the front of the class to me. I turned a questioning look of my own to her.

"Um are you going to sit next to me in every class?"

I decide to tease her since she has been so accepting of my presence. "Well how else am I supposed to get to know someone as beautiful as you?" My voice is lower than before and there's a bit of a seductive purr in my tone but she just blushes as she stutters out an 'oh' and turns to the front of the class.

I stare at her for a few more seconds before turning to the front as well. As I do though I notice a few curious looks from students at my sitting next to Isabella and conversing only to her once again. I raise both eyebrows to those who look and they quickly turn around once more. I get a thrill at each startled and sometimes intimidated look the humans have as they do.

The teacher spends the class droning on about a subject matter that is of very little interest to me, so instead I watch my mate as she takes notes. The scrunch of her nose when she's confused or concentrating particularly hard, the little purse of her lips when she makes a mistake, the tip of the pencil end she bites when she's not writing. I watch her facial expressions in a sort of amused fascination and when she turns towards me, most likely feeling my stare, I just give her a teasing smirk and wink, effectively causing her to turn back towards the front with pinker cheeks.

The bell announcing the end of this lesson finally rings so I gather my things and wait for my mate to finish packing hers. My smirk forming into a small smile when she grins a bit at my actions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry this is way shorter than the other chapters but I just wanted to post <strong>_**something**_** so you guys know that I didn't abandon this story. **_

_**My blabbering excuse for the wait I put you through: I'm taking advanced h.s classes along with dual enrollment courses and I had gotten a bit down due to my grades this past semester and didn't feel much like writing. All I did was sleep and read fanfic during the break cause I had writer's block, like no words would come to me and I'd get tired of trying to write quickly. And now I continue with the same high school classes but new d.e. courses and I mostly likely won't have much time to write much at all now because I seriously have to do better this semester but'll I'll try to update soon with a longer and better chapter, hopefully.**_

_**Thank you all for sticking with this.**_


End file.
